


Two Things

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things that Hagakure really likes about Asahina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Things

**Author's Note:**

> Requested ficlet from a while ago. I have a few more to do and I had a day off today. :^) Also trying to get back into writing kind of regularly.

Pale pink flecks glide inevitably to the floor, flying off the lattices of tree branches on the other side of the dojo. There might be nine trees: Aoi never bothered to count. The trees all contribute to the same pastel haze that, if Aoi squints enough, can be mistaken for stars against a night sky. Why are there trees inside the dojo? She doesn’t know. She doesn’t care to know. These cherry blossoms, this sakura, isn’t the sakura she wants to be with so she doesn’t care to know.

Aoi rests her chin in the dip between her knees. It feels like she has more tears to shed but her eyes remain a kind of dry that burns. The ache in her throat, sore, raw, as torn as the pillow she weeped into was soft, makes her think that she needs to cry again. Her lips curve downward, her eyes widen until the cherry blossom melts into faraway stars that shimmer in her vision, but she doesn’t cry. Not really. She narrows her eyes, just a bit, and watches the cherry blossom dance.

Behind her, the door opens. The door closes. Footsteps smack in a progression that gets louder. Aoi doesn’t turn around.

“Asahina-chi?” Yasuhiro comes to a hesitant stop next to her. That is as much as Aoi decides to acknowledge.

A bottom corner of his green jacket trembles at the edge of her line of sight. The bottom corner of the jacket he never wears properly. One time, at breakfast, Kiyotaka told him to put it on properly.

She tenses. Her arms hug around her legs tighter.

Clothes rustle as Yasuhiro sits beside her. He extends a hand forward and Aoi can’t help but glance his way.

Yasuhiro catches her eye and grins. In front of them, he has set down a wicker basket. “I thought you might be hungry.”

Aoi’s first thought is to be angry but she can’t manage that, nor does she know why she thought she should be angry. “I’m not hungry.”

“Not hungry?” His smile has yet to drop. Yasuhiro pries open one of the basket’s lids and rummages through its contents, taking out a box containing six glazed doughnuts. “Not even for these?”

She considers. “No.”

His smile slackens until he looks concerned. “Seriously? Asahina-chi, you’ve got to eat something and doughnuts always help cheer you up, ‘right?”

Now she can manage to be angry. Aoi rounds on him, leaning toward him ever so slightly. “This isn’t a simple case of being sad, you know!”

Yasuhiro yelps and positions his hands close to his face. “Sorry!”

Her shoulders sink. Aoi breathes out. “It’s... never mind.” She takes a doughnut.

He does too, seeming to think hard about something while he eats. After he finishes half his doughnut, by which time Aoi had eaten two, he says, “No one’s expecting you to be okay.”

“Huh?”

“No one’s expecting you to be okay,” he says again, the most serious she has ever seen him. He focuses his eyes on the cherry blossoms. Not on any in particular, just them as a whole. “What happened back then...” His brow furrows and he wipes his palm up it, but the trenches of distress in his forehead refuse to be smoothed over. “That was messed up.”

Aoi lowers her gaze to the wooden flooring. She shifts her feet so her heels swing away from each other and her toes touch.

“It... It was only messed up because of what I... did.” Her eyes burn. Her throat throbs.

“Because of what Monobear did,” Yasuhiro tells her, waggling a finger wet with sugary saliva. “You’re not the one who didn’t even try to listen to a single word Ogre-chi... I mean, Oogami-chi said, and you didn’t attack her either. Besides, we’re all cool with you now, ‘right? No one blames you for what happened back there.” He looks away. “To do what you did, you must have really liked Oogami-chi.”

“That doesn’t mean what I did was acceptable. I nearly got all of us killed.”

“But you didn’t get us killed in the end,” Yasuhiro points out, offering no further corrections. He finishes his doughnut and sucks the end of his finger. When he gives it a long lick, dragging his tongue up to his sugar-crusted fingernail, Aoi pulls a face. “You know, Asahina-chi, there’s something I really like about you. Well...” His eyelids flicker. “There are two things.”

She blinks. “Two things?”

He flushes. “I d-don’t mean those things!” His hands make vague gestures toward his chest.

It takes her a moment to catch onto what he thought that she thought. Her cheeks burn. “H-Hey, what are you trying to pull here?”

“I meant your loyalty!” Yasuhiro heaves a sigh and presses his palms down onto his thighs, upper body bent forward. “That’s really good in a person, you know? Someone who is willing to stick by you no matter what, even if it gets real bad and real scary... and even when you’re not with that person, you still feel they’re supporting you... those people are hard to come by.”

Aoi reaches for another doughnut. Because her eyes are on him, her hand pats at the box for ten seconds until she realises that she stuck her hand into an empty box.

Yasuhiro notices and picks another box out of the basket. These doughnuts have sprinkles. He holds the box out toward her.

She opens the box, tearing at the cardboard a bit, and plucks one out to eat.

“Wait.” Aoi frowns. “You said you really liked two things about me... What’s the second thing?”

“Huh?” Yasuhiro’s hand flies up to his mouth. “Oh, right! I did say that, didn’t I...? The second thing is your smile. You’ve got a great smile!” He folds his arms over his chest and laughs.

“Oh.” Her lips twitch into a small smile. “T-Thanks.”

Together, they watch the cherry blossoms turn into stars.

 


End file.
